Doctor Who: And the Time Multiverse Collapsed
by Gmz1023
Summary: The Multiverse is collapsing; All Realities are becoming one... The Enterprise battles the UNSC all while dealing with two stowaways on board. Serenity and the Millennium Falcon collide in space.
1. Chapter 1

THE USS Enterprise-D drops out of warp near the White Sun, just outside of Reaver territory.

"Captain, I am detecting the presence of an unknown ship." Lt. Commander Data said.

"On screen," Captain Picard commands.

"I can't sir."

"What do you mean, Data?" Picard asks.

"The ship is in cargo bay 2."

—

"You lot," The Doctor said, "Always trying to flying about trying to 'boldly go where no man has gone before,'" he chuckled…

"Wh-Where are we?" A confused, older man said. He shammbled out of the TARDIS, taken aback by his new surroundings. He limped along on a cane, and his converse shoes squeaked on the metal floor of the Cargo Bay.

"Well…." The Doctor said, "I can't be exactly sure, but i'd say somewhere near the white sun cluster. Quite a bit of a way out…"

The Older man reached into his pocket and fumbled out a prescription bottle, popped the lid—which fell to the floor with a soft thud—and tossed back two of the pills.

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor demanded.

The man stared off into the cargo bay as two bulk doors opened up. An extremely pale—almost golden looking man and a rather large black man with strange head structure walked in. holding what could only be some sort of gun.

—-

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Han said as the Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace. chewbacca let out a howl next to him. Han had never been to this part of space before… He was a long, long way away from home..

He was worried. As far as he knew he didn't need to be, but that wasn't stopping him from being worried. It'd always worked for him in the past.. And he—

Something big—not as big as an Imperial Crusier but much bigger than the Falcon rushed by. forcing him to curse under his breath and take evasive maneuvers. Whatever it was, it was gun metal green and shapped like a box; it had some numbers scrawled across it.. most of which he couldn't make out… but what he did make out was the big, box letters "Pillar of Autumn"

—-

"Sir, i'm picking up two unidentified vessels." Cortana said

"Covenant?" Captain Keyes asked

"Negative. life signs appear to be human. Though i've never seen such designs." Cortana flickered onto the Bridge of the pillar of autumn. Her purplish-blue image of falling information phasing in and out of existance, "I recommend you prime the Mac Cannons."

"Not just yet," Keyes said, "Open a hailing frequency. I want to know why they're this far out."

there was a pause as Cortana opened the channel. She nodded to keyes when it was read; "this is Captain Keyes of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn…" He was cut off…

"This is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise, please state your name and—"

"Sir, another ship just dropped out of slip space…" Cortana rang in, "Make that two."

and then a third voice rang in—"This is Colonel Jack O'Neil of the USAF Prometheus… What the hell are you guys doing out here?"

"Cortana…" Keyes said, "What the hell is going on here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaylee!" Mal Reynolds shouted as he stormed down the hallway in his usual, faux-angry manor, "Ai-yah, tyen-ah. What's going on?!"

"Sorry, capt'n. Serenities just having a little fit. Everything should be right and shiny here in just... a..." Kaylee worked her mechanical witchcraft on the ships engine and WHAM! the thing hummed back into life, "Minute."

Mal started at her for a moment, "Kaylee, you know I love you Gorramit... but we've got..." he paused, looking around the corridor-"We've got... lots of..." He stopped again... "Why is it so quiet? where's the doc and his kwong-juh duh sister?"  
"Simon and River?" Kaylee said, "come to think of it, I reccon I ain't seen them all day."

All day? Mal thought, they hadn't been planetside in three days. He turned towards a communication device, "Wash..."

* * *

Hoban "Wash" Washburne sat at the helm of Serenity. His Wife, Zoe, stood behind him, staring out the viewport at the four odd ships. Neither of them had seen any ship of that style before-two of them looked like they may have flown from the same side of the 'verse-though, seeing as their long rang comm system had been down since... well. he'd actually lost track of time for that.

"Everything looks fine here captain," Wash said, not really paying attention as Mal radioed in. He sat in stunned silence... watching the largest ship (which was easily three times larger than the biggest Alliance ship) slowly cruise clloser to them. He wasn't sure if'n they'd been spotted yet... long rang comm being down and all. but He had a feeling they may have.

"Wasn't going to ask about that, Wash." Mal radioed in again, "Have you seen head or hide of River and Simon?"

Wash stopped. blinked a moment and turned to Zoe, who shook her head slowly; "Negative captain. Zoey ain't seem'em neither."  
"Both of the pods are still on board?"

Wash turned a screen towards his face, "Yup. both are still locked in place."

"Wángbā dàn. We may have a small problem."

"How small of a problem?"

* * *

"How did you get aboard our ship?" Lt. Worf asked the strange man and his older companion.

"Well..." The Doctor replied, "I'm not quite sure to be honest. My ship was acting a little bit off and-"

"You call that a little bit off?" his Companion said, "The thing damn near killed us both!"

"Oyi! I landed you hear safetly, didn't I?" Said The Doctor.  
"If you call that a landing..."

"ENOUGH!" Worf shouted, "Who are you?!"

"I'm The Doctor and this is my companion..." He turned towards the elderly man, who had once again pulled out his prescription bottle and added yet another duo of pills to his gullet, "I'm sorry, I actually haven't caught your name yet."

"Doctor Gregory House," said the man, his eyes slightly glazed over and puffy.

"Right, and this is Doctor House."

Worf blinked at the two. His phaser still posed to fire at them at any moment. It took a great deal of effort for him not to fire on them right now, to end their lives. He had to fight the Klingon inside of him to do so... He let out a sigh and slammed his hand against the communicator on his chest:  
"Captain, I have the stowaways, and would like to request a security detail to escort them to the brig."

"Ohh no not the brig!" The Doctor said, his eyes squinted slightly behind the frame of his glasses, "We're not prisoners are we? Shouldn't we be considered guests?"

"You're trespassing on a federation ship in the middle of a battle." Data said, finally chiming in, "under the circumstances, it would be highly illogical to consider you as guests."

"well... I wouldn't say we're trespassing so much as... passing through."

"More like marooned." House grumbled, "You said you were taking me to see the last act of The Grateful Dead. not to deep space Nine."

"You are incorrect, sir." Data said, "Deep Space Nine is several light years away. You are currently aboard the USS Enterprise."

"What?" House said.

* * *

"Number One," Jean Luc said, "Have you any idea what is going on?"

"Negative captain," Will Riker was transfixed by the view screen, "I don't recognize any of their design. Two of them look like twenty-second century design. but it's still off."

"Captain," Deanna Troi appeared at his side, "I'm detecting a lot of confusion from all these ships... I think they have less of an idea of what's goin on then we do."

"What are you saying Counselor?"

"I'm not sure, but I suggest we proceed carefully."

"Captain," Worf's voice chimed over the radio again, Jean-Luc brushed his hand over his face and sighed, getting slightly overwhelmed by all this, "Yes, Lieutanant."

"The Prisoners insists he has some information that will help with our current situation."

With that, Jean-Luc stood, turned to Lt. Riker and said, "Number one, you have the bridge." before heading down to the brig.

"What was that?" Col. Jack O'Neil said, as the Promethus was rattled by... something.

"I'm not sure, Sir," Major Carter said, "My best guess is the ship settling."

"Can the ship settle in space?" O'Neil asked.

"Apparently," Daniel Jackson chimed in.

"Do we have any idea what is going on yet?" O'Neil asked.

"Negative, Sir... Though we appear to have gone through some sort of time-space distortion."

"Time what what what?" O'Neil hated when she talked Technical at him.

"I Can't be certain, sir. but I think we may have travelled through time..."

"Again?" Jack sighed.

Sam nodded and continued to lean over her computer, observing and monitoring the four other ships out there. or was it five ships? She thought she saw a tiny blip on the screen. brief, but she was sure it was there.

"Uhm, Jack..." Daniel Jackson said, "Do any of those ships look... Familiar to you?"

"Familiar?" Jack replied, "Jackson, I've never seen theses ships before in my-"

"Look again," Daniel said, "I mean really look at them... The big white one, over there." He pointed toward a rounded ship, with a large saucer like-oh.

It hit Jack like that and all he could say was, "Beam me up Scotty."

"That is the enterprise-D, O'Neil." Tea'lc said, stirring a surprised reaction from both Jack and Daniel.

"Tea'lc, you always struck me as a Jedi, not a Trekkie." O'Neil said.

"I Enjoy both."

"What is-is that even possible?" Carter said.

"To like both star wars and trek?" O'Neil said.

"You know what I mean," she scowled at him, "How can that POSSIBLE be here?"

* * *

"You see," The Doctor sighed, as he tried for the umpnth time to the captain, "It's basic string theory... Everything that can happen... Where I come from... where WE come from... you are a Television show."

"A mediocre one at that... I always prefer Kirk." House laughed... hysterically. He may have been losing his mind. but god damn, if he wasn't, he was gonna die laughing from this.

"And where exacty is it you come from... Doctor...?" Jean-Luc said.

"A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... and it's Just The Doctor..."

"Doctor What?"

The Doctor ran his face through his hands and smacked himself in the face, he wasn't getting through to these people. "Look. if you would just let me and my friend here back to where you found us-my ship, big blue box, says 'police' all on it... We'll be out of your hair."

"And why should we trust you?" Worf asked, his face inches away from the force field that separated the prisoners from the rest of the crew.

"Because, If you don't... things are about to get very messy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I know these chapters aren't that long. i'm trying to work out the right formula for this story... because I mean... i've got so much going on... so i apologize. **

* * *

Hans wanted out; wanted to get far away from this whole place... though he wasn't sure how he'd even arrived here in the first place. He'd cut the power to falcon, and she lazily drifted through space; carrying Hans and the Wookie through the cluster of ships.

He was debating his next move-if there even was a next move. Sure he could jump to hyperspace and get the hell out of here. but once again, where was here? He didn't' even remotely recognize this place. the stars were all wrong and his guidance systems was flashing a errors. And on top of that-

before he could finish his thought an alarm started buzzing somewhere on the ship. "What the hell?" -

"Sir, we've got a collision warning. aft starboard side... taking evasive maneuver..." Cortana said.

"Do we have eyes on the object?" Keyes asked, and immediately the view screen infront of him switched to view the millennium falcon coasting closer to the Autumn... Keyes pulled a fresh cigar out of his breast pocket, lit a match and puffing slowly on thing, "Cortana... Prime the cannons. target the ship and blow her out of the sky."

"Aye, captain."

* * *

Another alarm started to buzz inside of the Falcon; Someone had locked on to them. Hans turned to Chewie-who cried out in concern. Hans flipped the engines back on-they whole ship buzzed back into life. There wasn't enough time; Hans knew this. but he wasn't going to be giving up that easily; he guided the ship out of the collision course and started reving up the hyper drive.

There was a deafening roar. the whole ship shook and a bright, bluish white bolt flung past the windows of the ship. Crud.

"Come on, come on..." he uttered in a mantra as the ship made it up to speed. all the while more and more bolts of bluish light passed by. Shaking the ship. If just one of those suckers hit the ship... well he didn't want to think about that.

* * *

"Riker to Captain Piccard," Rikers voice came through with a chirp at the same moment all the lights on the ship faded to a reddish glow, "We've detected some sort of energy weapon begin fired not far from us."

"Captain, you have to listen to me." The Doctor Said, "Let me out of here and I can help you... please!"

Jean-luc stared through the barrier separating this strange man-dressed in an old-terran style blue suit, wearing his dark rimmed glasses. He was possibly the strangest man Jean-luc had met-on par with Q, though on a different level and not as malevolent. This man truly wanted to help them...

"Lieutanant, I want you to show this man to our guest quarters. make sure you keep a close eye on him... get him what ever he needs to help us."

"Thank you, Thank you captain." The Doctor said, "You won't regret this."

* * *

The Falcon wouldn't go to hyperspace.

Hans was in a panic. Why wouldn't' it go to hyperspace? Everything was fine just an hour ago! Why would it stop working now-

The ship rocked to and fro as one of those bolts exploded close by; hans fell from his chair, landing hard on the floor beneath him. Chewie let out another, long, cry of desperation. Another explosion, more ship rocking.

Hans made it to his hands and knees, just in time to see the bluish light overwhelm the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

-I-

The Doctor followed the Klingon Security officer down through the ships hallways. He couldn't help but noticing how HUGE this ship was... not anywhere near the size of the TARDIS, of course, but still much larger than any human vessel he'd been on before. It was thoroughly impressive... and it takes a lot to impress the doctor.

"So, Lieutenant." The Doctor said, clicking his tongue for the final syllable, "What exactly are you lot doing out here? I mean, a vessel like this... a bit large for a warship."

The Klingon-Worf grunted, ignoring The Doctor... so the Doctor continued, "Bit odd for a vessel this big to be this far out in the middle of... well no where. I suppose its possible you weren't this far out—whole universe collapsing and what not." The Doctor peered back towards Dr. House, who was ooglying a couple of women as they walked down the hallway, "Oyi! Eyes forward." he shouted at him...

"Here we are." Worf said.

"And where exactly is here?" The Doctor.

"This is your quarters for the time being, The captain wishes that I... _tend _to your needs... so I will be stationed right out side the door for the duration."

"Ah, thank you..." The Doctor turned towards House, "Come along now, get in, get in. Stop making a fool of yourself out here."

The room was very spartan-esque, very minimal; One bed, a desk, a sink & bathroom, "I see you sprung for the expensive room." House said.

"This is the Ambassadors suite." Worf grunted as he turned and left the room.

-II-

Serenity was drifting awful close to the two larger ships in this area... and Mal didn't like it. He also didn't like the fact that, as of right now, two of his crew were gone. Not missing, just gone. They'd scoured this boat from top to bottom and found not even the slightest hint that Simon or River were ever even here.

"Captain," Jayne Cobb said, "Ain't no sign of the doctor or his little sister, good riddance if you ask me. I think we aught to just high tail it out of here... them ships out there don't look like something serenity could even imagine fighting."

"I reckon you're right Jayne... But I ain't one to leave any of my men behind."

"But there gone, Captain." Jayne continued, "Rightfully gone, there's no sign of them! Both pods are still here. Inara ain't seen em. The Sheppard ain't seen 'em. Neither have I. They's gone and we're better off because of it."

"Jayne..." Zoey said, eyeing him, "Don't you have some guns to be polishing?"

"And don't you have some ass to be kissing?"

Mal turned around, ready to punch Jayne right in his face—when an alarm started going off.

"Tián mā shén. Captain, we've got incoming." Wash said.

Two bright beams of light started pouring towards them; bluish white in color.

"Who's firing at us?" Mal asked.

"I can't tell... I don't think they're aiming I just think—"

One of the shots hit the port engine, Serenity shook. Two more of the shots rocked past them.

"Alright, I should probably take that one back..." Wash continued, "I'll get our ass out of here, going for a hard burn!"

-III-

"What is this?" House asked, standing in front of what appeared to be nothing more than a whole in the wall.

"I believe they call it a replicator." The Doctor was sitting in front of a computer—just sitting,he wanted to try and learn some more about this ship. But this interface on this computer was more confusion than... well, this whole situation.

"Alright, let me rephrase that..." House said, "How does this work?"

"That's beyond me..." The Doctor noticed House was shacking a little bit; they'd been here for almost three hours at this point, and he hadn't seen the man take one of his pills in a while—which was a good thing, in the long run... but The Doctor feared he might soon slip into withdraws.

House slammed his hand into the wall, "All I want right now, is a bag of funions and to watch some god damn TV. Is that so much to ask for? Why the hell did you have to... well, kiddnap me! You asshole."

The Doctor ignored him—well, not entirely, he did laugh silently, no one had ever called him an asshole before. At least not as far as he could remember. Though the man did have a point, The Doctor saved House from... well, House insisted on calling them "Zombies" but they were really just some alien fungi... He meant to drop him off back at Princeton-Plainsboro, but ended up here... not exactly kidnapping, but still.

"It wasn't my fault." The Doctor Said, "The TARDIS just... took us here. Where ever here is." he sighed, he felt like he'd been saying that a lot as of late, "If they'd only let us back into that... cargo hold? Shipping room? Port?..." He mulled it over, he wasn't sure what the purpose of the room they'd landed in was, "We could just get out of here."

"Did you ever stop to think we should just, walk on down there?" House suggested.

He actually hadn't; Partially because he was more focused on the fact that something wasn't right here; "I can't leave, not yet..." The Doctor Said.

"Oh come on now! You've got a time machine! You can pop me back to the hospital and then come right back, you won't even miss a beat!"

"Do you really want to go back?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." House Replied.

They both were quiet for a moment, until The Doctor—who apparently was only quiet to channel all his energy back into his body—said: "Alrighty! Alons-y! Let's get you back to your time and your hospital!"

-IV-

Lieutenant Worf had never truly questioned his Captain before; there was no reason to question It, really. But allowing these two strangers—these infiltrators, to have so much freedom dispite being so clearly and completely mad... He was beginning to question Captain Piccard's sanity. He would take this up with the ships counselor at the next possible moment. But for now, he was listening on the two in the room.

He could barely make out their words; at one point one of them had shouted something and then they both became hushed. Worf found this suspecious. He was about to open the door, to go into the room and question them, when they stepped out and into the hallway.

"Lieutenant!" The Tall One with the mad hair said, "I would like you to escort us both back to where you found us. My friend here believes he left something of utter importance back there!"

Worf stared at them, "I cannot allow that, the captain has granted you access to this room and this room alone. If you need something, I can retrieve it for you. But otherwise; you are not to leave this room."

"oh come on my good man," The Tall One said again, "it'll only take a moment."


End file.
